How Angel Became the Queen of Jellyland
by Jelly Queen
Summary: Angel's POV on TFW, but with a strange...twist. Watch as Angel battles the demonic Purple Lady, plots the many ways to murder Max, and screeches at the mention of lollipops! My first fanfic, so please no flames!


**So...hi, people! This story is very...random. To say the least. I'm warning you, logic has no semblance in this world of mine. I was kinda planning a longer fic which actually had a plot(of a sort), but this just sorta popped out of my mind, so here goes. Have fun destroying your brain cells!**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Angel.<p>

And I am the Queen of Jellyland!

Today morning I woke up and felt bored, so I went to my friend the purple unicorn and prophesied what we would do today. It turned out we would we go to Antarctica and saved the polar bears and Snuffles the Bunny from global warning. Yay! Bunnies!

First we went to Ari's funeral and cried a lot. That made me feel happy, because I like cookies. Then we flew to Antarctica on top of a rocket which Fang magically summoned from Mars. A snow leopard killed the evil scientist! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Everybody else seemed upset, though. How strange. Oooh, a flying penguin just sailed past. I want a baby penguin! Max won't let me have one. Hmphm. And people wonder why I want to replace her as the Flock's leader.

I must have that baby penguin! If I can just get close enough, I bet I can manage to convince it to make me Queen of Candyland. I like candy! Hey, if I'm lucky it'll make me Queen of Jellyland as well. I mean, everyone knows that penguins are the Keepers of the Keys at Jellyland Castle. Duh.

Suddenly, there's a flash of smoke. A bright purple woman in a kilt and a poncho appears. "Go away, baby-penguin-stealer!" she sniffles. "That's _my_ job. No one replaces me as the Jelly Queen!"

"What the lollipop?" I demand. "Who are _you_? I'll steal whatever I want to, you nincompoop! You can't be the Queen of Jellyland herself. The Queen of Jellyland is supposed to be, like, awesome! She's supposed to give out free jelly and stuff!"

"Oh, okay." She considers it for a minute. "Oops. Guess I forgot. Here you go!" The purple lady dumps a handful of jelly on top of my head. Ha! Now she's in my grasp!

"Mwhahaha!" I give out my most maniacal laugh-the one I've been practicing in front of the mirror for days. "You're only supposed to give jelly to your successor, stupid. That means that I am the new Queen of Jellyland. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

The ex-queen bursts into tears. "Nooooooo!" she sobs. "I was going to make history as the longest Queen of Jellyland ever! I nearly made 29 seconds this time." Purple Lady casts me a venomous glance. "But I _am _still the author of this story, and I decree in my amazing authorish-way that from now on you shalt have terrible bad luck. And you shalt becomest the mostest evilest one in the Maximum Ride series and shall evilly steal the throne and achieve world domination because you evilly murdered Max! Ha! Rabid mobs of fangirls will crush you underfoot! Jellyland will never truly be yours!" There's a last puff of smoke, and she disappears.

Never mind, I always wanted to achieve world domination. And killing Max will be fuuuuuun! After all, she's the one who forbade me that baby penguin. Now, where did those penguin tracks go? I need to officialise the ceremony! Hey! Loooooooooollipops! I think I just fell in a crevasse. And now Akila's squirming. How annoying. I have to remember to murder that dog right after Max.

La la la. Hum didly dum. Now what should I think of while I wait for someone to rescue me? Lollipops, I need to stop getting into these situations. Wait, there she is. Now I'm out of here! Finally! Took Max long enough. What's that she's talking about now? Someone called Gozen has captured us? How boring. We need to do something interesting, like eat some jelly. Now that I am Queen of Jellyland, I have endless amounts to spare. Ow! Lollipops! That mean one called Gozen just broke my arm. How rude of him. Maybe I should sic my jelly minions on him.

Now we're at this place covered with screens, being auctioned. Or at least, I think that's what the brain-thingamabob called it. Auctioned? What does that mean? Maybe that's a way of contacting Jellyland, and those screens are like giant Webcams. Probably he's another jelly minion trying to help his new Queen! I should offer him a pay raise!

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Lollipops! That hurts! That annoying hurricane is trying to tear my wings off. Don't worry, _loyal _minions of Jellyland, it's going on my hit list along with Max and that Gozen person. That'll teach it to mess with me!

Wait, wait a minute, now we're in that part which Max calls the Eye of the Storm. I bet that hurricane got scared when I threatened it and is now doing its loyal duty as a citizen of Jellyland rather than fight me some more. Wise choice. Now if only Gozen would do that…

Finally, Max has agreed to go back to Dr M's place and get some proper rest as befitting the Queen of Jellyland. She says that if we follow the Eye of the Storm until we reach Mesa, it'll eventually die out and we'll be able to fly normally. Whatever you say, newest victim. Mwhahahaha…

-A few weeks later-

Yay! The government has decided to set up a special school just for me and me cohorts of jellyness! Now I can finally get the care I need, plus it'd be an excellent chance to dispose of Max once and for all. I could maybe murder her with an axe, or slip poison into her drink, or-

"Angel, what are you daydreaming about? It's time to go to our new co-ordinates. The Voice has a job for us."

What? _Again? _I thought they would have finally finished with that! I can't risk having my Queenliness taken away a _second_ time!

"If you don't come on now, Ange, we're going to leave you behind to get trampled by rabid fangirls. Now, are you coming or not?"

Oh lollipop, here we go again…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? Or Angel will sic her jelly minions on you...<strong>


End file.
